


happy lemur, sleepy lemur, purr purr purr

by Caelum_Blue



Series: Kataang Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Temple Island, Animals, Domestic, Endangered Species, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kataang Week 2020, Laws, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum_Blue/pseuds/Caelum_Blue
Summary: Written for Kataang Week 2020. Prompt - Napping.“You want me to get you a green bean cake because you don’t want to wake up Momo?”“It’sillegalto move Momo when he’s made himself comfortable on your lap."
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Momo (Avatar), Aang & Momo (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Momo (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851361
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	happy lemur, sleepy lemur, purr purr purr

**Author's Note:**

> Just sweet domestic fluff today. Enjoy!

“Aang, I want a snack. Can you get me some green bean cake? I know Yee-Li was making some.”

Aang looked up from the flute he was cleaning and blinked at his wife. Katara was lounging on the couch, doing absolutely nothing of importance and looking very, very comfortable against the cushions. Her fingers were idly stroking Momo’s ears. “What?”

“I’d like a green bean cake, please.”

“Okay,” said Aang, putting the flute down and getting up. He loved her and was happy to fetch her food and now that she mentioned it green bean cake sounded like a fantastic idea, but also... “Uh...why can’t you just get it yourself, though?”

Katara gestured at the lemur curled up on her skirt. “Momo is sleeping.”

Momo was, indeed, very deeply asleep, comfortably curled on Katara’s legs, his tail tucked over his eyes. His chest rose and fell with every breath, and he was emitting a contented purring noise.

“You want me to get you a green bean cake because you don’t want to wake up Momo?” Aang grinned.

“It’s  _ illegal _ to move Momo when he’s made himself comfortable on your lap,” Katara sniffed.

“You sure about that? I’ve helped with a lot of legislation here in the United Republic and I’m not sure I remember that law.”

“It’s one of Sokka’s. Part of the Protection of Endangered Species Act.”

Aang knew that one. It’d been based off the laws Zuko had passed near the start of his reign, laws meant to protect sky bison and lemurs and other remnants of Air Nomad culture - more as a show of solidarity and apology than anything, since there  _ weren’t _ any bison in the Fire Nation in need of protection. But then Aang had found wild herds near the temples, and King Kuei had used Zuko’s laws as a base to create his own to protect the bison that lived on Earth Kingdom land. When Aang had decided to base the Air Acolytes out of Republic City and it became clear that bison and lemurs would be regular inhabitants, ensuring that the animals had protections became a priority.

“I wasn’t aware Sokka was coming up with laws saying you can’t bother Momo. Sokka bothers Momo all the time.”

“All species of flying lemurs are protected under Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and United Republic law, and they may only be approached or handled by members of the Air Acolytes or those with otherwise special permissions or expertise - ”

“You  _ definitely _ fall under that category, Katara.”

She smiled, cheekily. “Furthermore, under the United Republic’s Protection of Endangered Species Act, Section Three, Subsection Two, Paragraph...Five - ”

“Are you just making this up or something?”

“Or something,” Katara said, and Aang was pretty sure if he went to Section Three, Subsection Two, Paragraph Five-ish or thereabouts he’d probably find  _ something _ related to what she was talking about, because Sokka talked about his work out loud  _ a lot. _ “Paragraph Whatever states that it is illegal to disturb, harass, or otherwise annoy flying lemurs of any species, punishable by up to a thousand yuans in fines.”

“When Sokka passed that legislation, I don’t think he had waking Momo up from a nap in mind.”

“That was  _ exactly _ what Sokka had in mind, and you know it,” Katara sniffed.

Aang grinned. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“So clearly,” Katara said, “I can’t move.”

“Because you don’t want to wake up Momo.”

“Toph would have to throw me in jail. It would rip this family apart.”

“Toph would laugh the entire time.”

“Can you imagine the scandal? The Avatar’s wife, imprisoned for her crimes against an innocent lemur - ”

“Like you’ve never been imprisoned before.”

“Never for a crime as heinous as  _ this.” _

In Katara’s lap, Momo suddenly yawned, ears twitching. Then he moved, stretching his legs out gloriously, before pulling them back in, curling back around in the other direction to his previous position, and went still again. His eyes hadn’t opened the whole time.

Aang and Katara watched, entranced.

“Well,” Aang said, “I’d hate to disturb Momo. We can’t have that.”

“No,” Katara agreed, “we can’t.”

“One plate of green bean cakes coming right up,” Aang said, heading toward the hallway that would lead him to the kitchen.

“And some labrador tea?” Katara called after him, hopeful.

“Anything for Katara, defender of lemur rights.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Please tell me my family are not the only ones who use cats curled up on your lap as an excuse to make people do things for you. You just can't move a contentedly sleeping cat off of you. It's illegal.
> 
> In all seriousness though how many times has Katara gotten arrested? She draws the line at endangered species laws tho.


End file.
